


VI

by drunkenCharm



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenCharm/pseuds/drunkenCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many reasons why Shizuo doesn’t want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VI

He is violence.

The electric smell in the air before a thunderstorm. The absonant key on a piano. The last matchstick in an empty box.

He is a rush, a flutter. He is a bad idea.

He is fragile. Weak bones. The feeling of falling in a dream. He is the one your mother warned you about.

That last step you miss to take, feeling the drop of your heart. He is a stranger’s look on the subway. A skipping CD, a grey summer day, a flickering street light in the distance.

The worn out piece of clothing, still your favorite. A joyless smile.

He is the imbalance that tips you off. The bruise on your cheek, the last light of day, a hand too far up your thigh. He is the empty bed side, the unspoken word. A false promise.

He is the last bullet in the chamber. The paper cut. The smeared paint. He’s an _I should know better_. The golden shot. A stranger’s perfume on your skin in the morning.

He is the silence that follows. The fear of your own shadow. A broken vase, a shattered glass, all things fallen apart. He is a familiar melody. The blood stain on your shirt.

He is the freefall. Weightlessness. The gravity that binds you. The skinned knee.

He is dreaded comfort. The cheap aftertaste. The open ending. He is the peek over the fence and the cobweb before the window.

The third strike, the last shot of vodka, the foreign word. He is _all or nothing_. The lost bet.

He is not pretty. He is destruction. Torn wallpapers and creaking steps in the night.

A split lip. A broken rib. He is adoration.

He says, _monsters cannot love_.

He says, _monsters can only devastate_.

He smiles when he speaks.

Shizuo has never seen a more perfect mistake.


End file.
